spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Centrum Społeczności:Spotlight
Spotlighty to obrazy pojawiające się na każdej wiki, w różnych miejscach, reklamujące inne projekty spod bandery Wikia. Zwykle trwają kilka tygodni i są wybierane oraz dodawane przez pracowników i wolontariuszy Wikii. Na tej stronie można zgłaszać prośby o spotlight dla swojej wiki. Prosimy zapoznać się z zasadami dotyczącymi wiki ubiegającymi się o spotlight: # Zgłaszający prośbę musi być administratorem danej wiki lub dać linka do dyskusji, w której jeden z administratorów zgodził się na spotlight. # Kandydująca wiki powinna zawierać przynajmniej 100 dopracowanych stron (nie zalążków artykułów). # Strona główna powinna wyglądać atrakcyjnie i zawierać linki do najważniejszych artykułów na wiki. # Wiki powinna posiadać dobrze zorganizowaną strukturę kategorii (Specjalna:Nieskategoryzowane_strony powinna być pusta). # Skórka wiki (Nowa skórka Wikii) powinna być oryginalna i dopracowana. Spotlighty dla tych wiki, których prośby zostały zaakceptowane do 25 dnia każdego miesiąca, pojawią się w następnym miesiącu. W przypadku większej ilości zaakceptowanych wiki, termin spotlightu może zostać przesunięty. Prosimy o cierpliwość. W celu optymalizacji rozmiaru i/lub jakości spotlightów, niektóre obrazy mogą w ostatecznej wersji nieznacznie różnić się od tych sugerowanych przez zgłaszającego. Przykładowa prośba Przykładowa prośba o spotlight powinna wyglądać tak: * Link do wiki: http://spolecznosc.wikia.com/wiki/Centrum_Społeczności * Link do obrazu o wymiarach 255x123: link * Podpisy: ** Propozycja górnego podpisu: Forum społeczności Wiki ** Propozycja dolnego podpisu: Pozwól innym sobie pomóc! co wygeneruje: * Link do wiki: http://spolecznosc.wikia.com/wiki/Centrum_Społeczności * Link do obrazu o wymiarach 255x123: link * Podpisy: ** Propozycja górnego podpisu: Forum społeczności Wiki ** Propozycja dolnego podpisu: Pozwól innym sobie pomóc! * Link do wiki: * Link do obrazu o wymiarach 255x123: * Podpisy: ** Propozycja górnego podpisu: ** Propozycja dolnego podpisu: type=commenttitle page= buttonlabel=Zamieść nową prośbę o spotlight placeholder=Wpisz tutaj nazwę swojej wiki preload=Project:Spotlight MLP fanowska wiki * Link do wiki: http://pl.fanowska-my-little-pony.wikia.com * Link do obrazu o wymiarach 255x123: link * Podpisy: ** Propozycja górnego podpisu: MLP fanowska wiki ** Propozycja dolnego podpisu: Poznaj magię ,tworzenia kucyków! :Wiki ma kilka nieskategoryzowanych stron, ale to nie taki duży problem. Dodaję do kolejki na luty. Pozdrawiam — Sovq 16:54, sty 3, 2013 (UTC) Jedi Wiki * Link do wiki:http://pl.jedi.wikia.com * Link do obrazu o wymiarach 255x123: link * Podpisy: ** Propozycja górnego podpisu: Jedi Wiki ** Propozycja dolnego podpisu: Poczuj na sobie Moc rycerza Jedi. :Duża część artykułów na Jedi Wiki zawiera jedynie infobox i jedno lub dwa zdania tekstu. To trochę za mało, aby móc uznać dany artykuł za dopracowany. Stronie głównej też przydałoby się trochę pracy, aby wyglądała ciekawiej. Popracuj nad tymi elementami i daj znać gdy wiki będzie gotowa. — Sovq 07:55, sty 6, 2013 (UTC) :Co dokładnie na SG? -Lordtrion (dyskusja) 15:02, sty 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Trudno powiedzieć czego dokładnie brakuje na stronie głównej. Zajrzyj na inne wiki i przyjrzyj się co inni administratorzy dodają do swoich stron głównych. Jednym z problemów jest zupełnie pusta prawa kolumna. Jeśli masz pomysł jak przeorganizować stronę główną ale nie wiesz jak się za to zabrać, daj znać na naszym forum - na pewno ktoś zechce pomóc. — Sovq 21:59, sty 6, 2013 (UTC) :::Już naprawiłem SG i rozwinełem wiele artów.-Lordtrion (dyskusja) 09:11, sty 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::Strona główna wygląda teraz znacznie lepiej :) Dodaję wiki do koljeki na luty. — Sovq 19:25, sty 12, 2013 (UTC) Charmed Czarodziejki Wiki * Link do wiki: http://pl.czarodziejki.wikia.com * Link do obrazu o wymiarach 255x123: link * Podpisy: ** Propozycja górnego podpisu:Charmed Czarodziejki Wiki ** Propozycja dolnego podpisu:Poznaj świat Czarodziejek. Charmed Czarodziejki Wiki wygląda nieźle :). Uważam, że powinna dostać spotlighta. Pozdrawiam, WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 16:03, sty 19, 2013 (UTC). :Dodaję do kolejki na luty, pozdrawiam — Sovq 07:27, sty 20, 2013 (UTC) TotalDramaPolishFanFick Wiki * Link do wiki: http://pl.totaldramapolishfanfick.wikia.com * Link do obrazu o wymiarach 255x123: * Podpisy: ** Propozycja górnego podpisu: Fikcyjna Totalna Porażka! ** Propozycja dolnego podpisu: Stwórz własną, Totalną Porażkę! :Dodaję do kolejki na luty. Swoją drogą; 1000 artykułów w dwa tygodnie? Niezły wynik ;) — Sovq 08:17, sty 22, 2013 (UTC) Sąsiedzi z Piekła Rodem Wiki * Link do wiki:Klik! * Link do obrazu o wymiarach 255x123:Klik 2! * Podpisy: ** Propozycja górnego podpisu:Sąsiedzi z Piekła Rodem Wiki ** Propozycja dolnego podpisu:Wkrocz w świat Sąsiadów z Piekła Rodem! Czy można przymknąć oko na te sześć brakujących artykułów? 18:49, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) :Co prawa według licznika stron brakuje do stu jeszcze kilku artykułów, ale wierzę, że do końca miesiąca nie będzie to już problemem ;) Dodaję do kolejki na marzec. — Sovq 22:06, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Dzięki 07:10, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) One Piece Wiki * Link do wiki: http://pl.onepiece.wikia.com * Link do obrazu o wymiarach 255x123: link * Podpisy: ** Propozycja górnego podpisu: One Piece Wiki ** Propozycja dolnego podpisu: A kto według ciebie zostanie Królem Piratów? :Warunki spełnione, dodaję do kolejki na marzec. Pozdrawiam — Sovq 22:06, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) Pocket Tanks Wiki * Link do wiki: http://pl.pocktettanks.wikia.com/ *'Link:' Proszę * Podpisy: ** Propozycja górnego podpisu: Pocket Tanks Wiki ** Propozycja dolnego podpisu: Rozegraj z nami bitwę :Dodaję do kolejki na marzec. — Sovq 14:19, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) Sword Art Online Wiki * Link do wiki: w:c:pl.swordartonline * Link do obrazu o wymiarach 255x123: Plik:Spotlight SAO Wiki.png * Podpisy: ** Propozycja górnego podpisu: Sword Art Online Wiki ** Propozycja dolnego podpisu: Pokonasz wszystkie 100 pięter? 08:49, lut 5, 2013 (UTC) :Dodaję do kolejki na marzec :) — Sovq 08:54, lut 5, 2013 (UTC) Rayman Wiki *Link do wiki: http://pl.rayman.wikia.com *Link do obrazu o wymiarach 255x123: link *Podpisy: **Propozycja górnego podpisu: Rayman Wiki **Propozycja dolnego podpisu: Poznaj początki życia Raymana *'Umarlak (dyskusja) 00:55, gru 1, 2012 (UTC)' :Na Rayman Wiki znajduje się dość duża ilość nieskategoryzowanych stron. Skategorujcie je i daj znać ponownie tutaj gdy będą już gotowe. — Sovq 17:16, lut 5, 2013 (UTC) :Skateryzowalismy je. Umarlak (dyskusja) 12:18, lut 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Dodaję do kolejki na marzec. Pozdrawiam — Sovq 19:49, lut 16, 2013 (UTC) Państwa Wiki **'Link do wiki': http://pl.pastwa.wikia.com/wiki/Strona_główna **'Link do obrazu o wymiarach 255x123: link' **'Podpisy: ' ***'Propozycja górnego podpisu': Państwa Wiki ***'Propozycja dolnego podpisu': Państwa świata w jednym miejscu ! :Strona główna i skórka wyglądają dość surowo. Możesz nieco je uatrakcyjnić, aby nawigowało się po wiki łatwiej i aby wiki była przyjemniejsza dla oka? Jeśli masz jakiś pomysł jak chciałbyś aby skóra/strona główna wyglądały, chętnie pomogę w ich odświeżeniu. — Sovq 17:29, lut 5, 2013 (UTC) Wakfu wiki * Link do wiki: Wakfu Wiki * Link do obrazu o wymiarach 255x123: tu * Podpisy: ** Propozycja górnego podpisu: Wakfu Wiki ** Propozycja dolnego podpisu: Poczuj w sobie siłę Wakfu :Chętnie dodam Wakfu Wiki do jednej z nadchodzących serii spotlightów. Biorąc jednak pod uwagę fakt, że miała ona spotlight niedawno (styczeń), może nie być to najbliższa, marcowa kolejka, lecz kwietniowa. Zależeć to będzie od tego ile innych wiki zgłosi prośbę o spotlight na marzec. Chciałbym aby inne wiki także miały szanse na wyróżnienie i pierwszeństwo przed tymi projektami, które promowane były niedawno. Pozdrawiam — Sovq 21:48, lut 5, 2013 (UTC) Slugterra Wiki * Link do wiki: http://pl.slugterra.wikia.com/ * Link do obrazu o wymiarach 255x123: Obrazek * Podpisy: ** Propozycja górnego podpisu: Slugterra Wiki ** Propozycja dolnego podpisu: przeżyj podziemną przygodę! :Dodaję do kolejki na marzec :) — Sovq 07:56, lut 24, 2013 (UTC) Sonic Wiki * Link do wiki: o tu * Link do obrazu o wymiarach 255x123: Klik! * Podpisy: ** Propozycja górnego podpisu: Sonic Wiki ** Propozycja dolnego podpisu: Czy Sonic powstrzyma dr. Eggmana? Painto the Hedgehog (dyskusja) 17:17, mar 1, 2013 (UTC) :Dodaję do kolejki na kwiecień, pozdrawiam — Sovq 07:56, mar 2, 2013 (UTC) TotalDramaFiction Wiki * Link do wiki: http://pl.totaldramafiction.wikia.com/ * Link do obrazu o wymiarach 255x123: Link * Podpisy: ** Propozycja górnego podpisu: Totalna Porażka: Fikcja! ** Propozycja dolnego podpisu: Pokaż swoją Porażkową historię! :Jednym z warunków otrzymania spotlightu jest kategoryzacja stron z głównej przestrzeni nazw. Dodajcie artykuły z podlinkowanego raportu do kategorii i dajcie znać ponownie. — Sovq 20:21, mar 15, 2013 (UTC) :Wszystkie artykuły z raportu zostały dodane do kategorii, mogą jeszcze jakieś się w nim znajdować ale to tylko dlatego że aktualizacji nie było dzisiaj, tak, wszystkie już mają kategorię. Quai (dyskusja) 09:38, mar 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Ok :) Dodaję spotlight do kolejki nadchodzącego miesiąca, pozdrawiam — Sovq 13:04, mar 16, 2013 (UTC) Patapedia * Link do wiki: http://pl.pata.wikia.com * Link do obrazu o wymiarach 255x123: link * Podpisy: ** Propozycja górnego podpisu: Patapedia ** Propozycja dolnego podpisu: Odwiedź z nami Kraniec Świata! ::Patapedia wygląda bardzo ciekawie :) Dodaję do kolejki na kwiecień. — Sovq 09:29, mar 26, 2013 (UTC) Wiek Dziewiętnasty WIKI * Link do wiki: http://pl.wiekdziewietnasty.wikia.com/ * Link do obrazu o wymiarach 255x123: http://images.wikia.com/wiekdziewietnasty/pl/images/5/59/XBPTLc5161657bd1469.jpg * Podpisy: ** Propozycja górnego podpisu: Wiek Dziewiętnasty Wiki ** Propozycja dolnego podpisu: Przełomowe stulecie czas zacząć! --Albina von Roth 14:00, kwi 5, 2013 (UTC) :Wiek Dziewiętnasty Wiki to jeden z tych oryginalnych projektów, które wyjątkowo wyróżniają się treścią. Zawsze chętnie tworzę spotlight dla takich projektów. Mam jednak zastrzeżenia co do strony głównej, która zawierać powinna linki do najbardziej interesujących i ważnych artykułów na wiki i stanowić powinna wizytówkę wiki. Mogę spróbować stworzyć taki układ strony. Jeśli chcesz, daj mi znać na mojej tablicy na Wiek Dziewiętnasty Wiki lub mojej stronie dyskusji na . :Co do samego zgłoszenia - obawiam się, że link do sugerowanego obrazu nie działa, a podpis jest trochę zbyt długi, aby zmieścił się w przewidzianym dla niego miejscu. Konieczne będzie coś krótszego. — Sovq 19:24, kwi 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Po wszystkich poprawkach, wiki dodano do kolejki spotlightów na przyszły miesiąc :) — Sovq 18:26, kwi 8, 2013 (UTC) Książkopedia (wznowienie prośby) * Link do wiki: Książkopedia * Link do obrazu o wymiarach 255x123:http://images.wikia.com/pl/images/2/21/SpotlightKP.png * Podpisy: ** Propozycja górnego podpisu: Książkopedia ** Propozycja dolnego podpisu: Kto mówi, że czytanie jest nudne? Wiki ubiegająca się o spotlight powinna mieć minimum 100 dopracowanych artykułów. Książkopedia ma ich jedynie 58. 18:11, kwi 7, 2013 (UTC) :Dodaję do kolejki na maj. Niezły układ strony głównej ;) — Sovq 18:52, kwi 16, 2013 (UTC) Encyklopedia Hero Factory * Link do wiki: http://pl.legoherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/Hero_Factory_Wiki * Link do obrazu o wymiarach 255x123: http://images.wikia.com/pl/images/e/e5/SpotlightHF.png%7CKlik * Podpisy: ** Propozycja górnego podpisu: Encyklopedia Hero Factory ** Propozycja dolnego podpisu: Czy znasz już wszystkich dzielnych Bohaterów? :Dodaję do kolejki na nadchodzący miesiąc. — Sovq 15:39, kwi 12, 2013 (UTC) Ben 10 Fanon Wiki * Link do wiki: http://pl.ben10-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ben10_Fanon_Wiki * Podpisy: ** Propozycja górnego podpisu: Ben 10 Fanon ** Propozycja dolnego podpisu: Masz już pomysły na nowych Bohaterów? Miał być obraz o wymiarach 255x123px. Pozdrawiam LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 12:23, kwi 12, 2013 (UTC) A ja nie znam się na wymiarach :P KhYbEr (dyskusja) 14:11, kwi 12, 2013 (UTC) :Jak nie masz odpowiedniego obrazka to po co zgłaszasz? http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/sonic/pl/images/7/7c/Knuckles_run.gif Painto the Hedgehog http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/7/73/Tails_lift.gif 15:17, kwi 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Mogę przyciąć ten obraz do odpowiedniego wymiaru - to nie problem. Jednak wiki zawiera nieco zbyt wiele nieskategoryzowanych stron. Rozwiążcie ten problem, a dodam spotlight do kolejki na przyszły miesiąc. — Sovq 15:42, kwi 12, 2013 (UTC) LEGO Legends of Chima Wiki * Link do wiki: http://pl.legendsofchima.wikia.com/wiki/LEGO_Legends_of_Chima_Wiki * Link do obrazu o wymiarach 255x123: link * Podpisy: ** Propozycja górnego podpisu: LEGO Legends of Chima Wiki ** Propozycja dolnego podpisu: Pościg za Chi rozpoczęty! ::Dodaję wiki do kolejki. — Sovq 05:55, kwi 14, 2013 (UTC) Ben 10 Wiki * Link do wiki: Klik! * Link do obrazu o wymiarach 255x123: Klik! * Podpisy: ** Propozycja górnego podpisu: Ben 10 Wiki ** Propozycja dolnego podpisu: Dowiedz się wszystkiego o Benie 10! :Dodaję do kolejki na maj. — Sovq 19:13, kwi 14, 2013 (UTC) Dishonored Wiki * Link do wiki: link * Link do obrazu o wymiarach 255x123: link * Podpisy: ** Propozycja górnego podpisu: Dishonored Wiki ** Propozycja dolnego podpisu: Zemsta rozwiązuje wszystkie problemy :Dishonored Wiki wygląda świetnie. Dodaję do kolejki na maj. — Sovq 18:25, kwi 18, 2013 (UTC) Legopedia * Link do wiki: http://pl.lego.wikia.com/wiki/LEGO_Wiki * Link do obrazu o wymiarach 255x123: link * Podpisy: ** Propozycja górnego podpisu: Legopedia ** Propozycja dolnego podpisu: Buduj z nami największą polską encyklopedię o LEGO! Nie wiem tylko czy jakość naszych artykułów spełnia warunki przyznawania spotlightów, ale bez niego trudno będzie poprawić ich jakość :(--~DKK(Dyskusja) 12:35, kwi 25, 2013 (UTC) :Legopedia zdecydowanie spełnia warunki :) Dodaję do majowej serii. — Sovq 05:04, kwi 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Dzięki :) Btw w dolnym podpisie gotowego spotlighta brakuje ostatniego wyrazu (LEGO). Jeżeli spowodowane jest to tym, że moja propozycja jest trochę za długa to, proszę o usunięcie z niej wyrazu największą (o ile to jeszcze możliwe) --~DKK(Dyskusja) 12:15, kwi 30, 2013 (UTC). :::Gdy tworzyłem obraz dla spotlightu, udało mi się zmieścić cały tekst, włącznie ze słowem "LEGO" - nie będzie to zatem problemem. — Sovq 18:10, kwi 30, 2013 (UTC) Czy jeżeli na sierpień nie ma zbyt wielu nowych zgłoszeń na spotlighty, to czy Legopedia może zostać wybrana z spośród wiki, które miały stosunkowo nie dawno spotlight? Ostatni raz spotlight mieliśmy w maju. :Myślę, że ostatni spotlight Legopedii był dostatecznie dawno, aby mogła ubiegać się o nowy. Zdecydowanie jednak przydałby się nowy obraz i podpis. W miarę możliwości, te elementy powinny być relatywnie "świeże". — Sovq 16:00, lip 23, 2013 (UTC) ::1. Przepraszam, że dopiero teraz odpisuję. ::2. Wolelibyśmy pozostać przy tym samym spotlighcie co w maju. Raz w zeszłym roku mieliśmy inną grafikę i nikt do nas nie zajrzał, a te klocki mają w sobie coś takiego, że przyciągają, choć na chwilę, edytorów. Również hasło okazuje się być skuteczne, więc nie widzimy narazie potrzeby zmian. --~DKK(Dyskusja) 22:16, lip 29, 2013 (UTC) :::Zgadzam się, że powyższy podpis i obraz są dobre. Muszę jednak, niezależnie czy tego chcę czy nie, zachować względną niepowtarzalność spotlightów lub przynajmniej zachować zdrowy odstęp pomiędzy publikacją dwóch takich samych spotlightów. O ile nie jest to konieczne dla podpisów, obrazy nie mogą być zbyt często "odgrzewane". Myślę, że dałoby się dobrać podobny obraz. Jeśli chcesz. wybiorę odpowiednią alternatywę. — Sovq 06:48, lip 30, 2013 (UTC) :::PS: Zapewniam, że wszystkie 3 dotychczasowe kampanie spotlightów Logopedii przyniosły wzrost odwiedzin, choć być może nie zawsze przekuło się to we wzrost liczby edytorów :) TVD Wiki * Link do wiki: http://pl.tvd.wikia.com * Link do obrazu o wymiarach 255x123: link * Podpisy: ** Propozycja górnego podpisu: The Vampire Diaries Wiki ** Propozycja dolnego podpisu: Wkrocz do świata wampirów i innych istot! :Jak to się stało, że tak duża i ciekawa wiki tak długo umykała mojej uwadze O_o? Dodaję spotlight The Vampire Diaries Wiki do kolejki na maj. — Sovq 21:59, kwi 28, 2013 (UTC) Jedi Wiki * Link do wiki:http://pl.jedi.wikia.com * Link do obrazu o wymiarach 255x123:Plik:Jedi_Wiki_Sportlight.jpg * Podpisy: ** Propozycja górnego podpisu:Jedi Wiki ** Propozycja dolnego podpisu:Niech Moc będzie z tobą! :Dodaję do kolejki na czerwiec, pozdrawiam :) — Sovq 05:45, maj 12, 2013 (UTC) TekkenPolska * Link do wiki: http://pl.tekkenpolska.wikia.com/wiki/TekkenPolska_Wiki * Link do obrazu o wymiarach 255x123: tu * Podpisy: ** Propozycja górnego podpisu: Tekken Polska! ** Propozycja dolnego podpisu: Poznaj serie bijatyk Tekken i bohaterów z tej serii !!!! :Widzę, że prace nad rozbudową wiki idą pełną parą ;). Niestety, póki co, wiki ma jeszcze zbyt małą ilość rozbudowanych artykułów. Popracujcie nad zawartością najkrótszych stron i prześlijcie kolejną prośbę gdy warunek 100 dopracowanych stron zostanie spełniony. — Sovq 05:43, maj 22, 2013 (UTC) Debilopedia * www.pl.debilopedia.wikia.com * http://img713.imageshack.us/img713/4779/bannertfl.png * Podpisy ** Debilopedia Wiki ** Daj się wyleczyć Wiki ma za mało artykułów aby dostać Spolight BrunoTomek]] 19:32, maj 29, 2013 (UTC) :A czy spotlight nie jest po to, żeby pokazać ludziom, ze wikia isttnieje i zachęcić do pisania artykułów ? Po co komu spotlight, jak ma się userow? 19:59, maj 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Akurat 100 rozbudowanych artykułów średnio aktywny założyciel jest w stanie zrobić w miesiąc i to naprawdę nie jest wysoki wymóg. Po prostu wiki, która ma być globalnie reklamowana, musi mieć jakąś treść do promowania. W tym wypadku przeciwko wiki działa liczba stron (zaledwie 7), całkowicie domyślna skórka Wikii, brak kategorii na kilku istniejących stronach, nazwa na pograniczu dobrego smaku oraz fakt, że prawie wszystko jest ściągnięte z Nonsensopedii bez podania źródła. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 20:29, maj 29, 2013 (UTC) Źródło jest podane (kliknij witaj w debilopedi) jest na dole. Skrypt jest legalnie 'zerzniety', a w ułożeniu pomagał mi technik nonsy , wiec pretensji o to mieć nie możesz. 20:37, maj 29, 2013 (UTC) :Zgodnie z licencją CC-BY-SA-3.0, na której umieszczana jest treść na Wikii, prawidłowo podane źródło zawiera listę autorów, w dobrym tonie jest także link do miejsca, skąd pochodzi skopiowany skrypt. Ale niech będzie, że tego argumentu nie ma - w takim razie pozostaje reszta, z których każdy pojedynczo właściwie jest wystarczającą przyczyną do odrzucenia wniosku o spotlighta - patrz zasady na górze strony. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 20:53, maj 29, 2013 (UTC) PzM fanfakty Wiki * Link do wiki: http://pl.pzm-fanfakty.wikia.com/ * Link do obrazu o wymiarach 255x123: link * Podpisy: ** Propozycja górnego podpisu: PzM fanfakty Wiki ** Propozycja dolnego podpisu: Szeregowy, potrzeba nowych rekrutów! :Dodaję do kolejki na czerwiec.. o ile jeszcze się zmieści. Jeśli nie - pojawi się w lipcu. — Sovq 20:39, maj 30, 2013 (UTC) TekkenPolska * Link do wiki: TekkenPolska * Link do obrazu o wymiarach 255x123: Tu * Podpisy: ** Propozycja górnego podpisu: Tekken Polska! ** Propozycja dolnego podpisu: Poznaj serie bijatyk Tekken i bohaterów z tej serii !!!! :Nie widzę zmiany w stosunku do poprzedniego zgłoszenia. Około połowa stron nie zawiera nic poza obrazem, filmem lub zdaniem tekstu. Wymogu 100 dopracowanych stron nie można "przeskoczyć" dodając jedynie podobne wypełniacze. :Porządny artykuł zawierać powinien przynajmniej kilka paragrafów tekstu, obraz lub obrazy i ewentualnie inne elementy typu film czy infobox. Oto co mam na myśli - w:c:pl.tekkenpolska:Nina Williams. — Sovq 20:42, maj 31, 2013 (UTC) Tunele Wiki * Link do wiki:http://pl.tunele.wikia.com/wiki/Tunele_Wiki * Link do obrazu o wymiarach 255x123: Link * Podpisy: ** Propozycja górnego podpisu: Tunele Wiki ** Propozycja dolnego podpisu: Poznaj podziemny świat Tuneli. :Dodaję do kolejki na lipiec. Niezła strona główna ;P — Sovq 13:43, cze 15, 2013 (UTC) :::Dzięki, no cóż robił ją profesjonalista. :P Astor1914 (dyskusja) 14:51, cze 15, 2013 (UTC) Big Time Rush Wiki * Link do wiki: BTR Wiki * Link do obrazu o wymiarach 255x123: Link * Podpisy: ** Propozycja górnego podpisu: Big Time Rush Wiki ** Propozycja dolnego podpisu: Poznaj główne postacie serialu i ich przygody. :Dodaję do kolejki na najbliższy miesiąc :) — Sovq 19:34, cze 28, 2013 (UTC) Bakugan Fanon Wiki * Link do wiki: http://pl.bakuganfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Fanon_Wiki * Link do obrazu o wymiarach 255x123: link * Podpisy: ** Propozycja górnego podpisu: Bakugan Fanon Wiki ** Propozycja dolnego podpisu: Wymyśl nowe losy Vestroi! :Dodaję do kolejki na lipiec :) — Sovq 19:34, cze 28, 2013 (UTC) Scoobypedia * Link do wiki: http://pl.scoobydoo.wikia.com * Link do obrazu o wymiarach 255x123: link * Podpisy: ** Propozycja górnego podpisu: Scoobypedia ** Propozycja dolnego podpisu: Ile wiesz o najsłynniejszym psim detektywie? Nie będę owijać w bawełnę. Chodzi mi o rozreklamowanie wiki, bo roboty jest mnóstwo, a edytorów mało – dwoje stałych (w tym niżej podpisana) i od czasu do czasu jedna czy dwie dodatkowe osoby. VerMa (dyskusja) 21:06, lip 12, 2013 (UTC) :Chociaż nie jest to jedną z wymienionych zasad, przyjęło się, że obraz dla spotlightu nie zawiera tekstu. Sam spotlight zdecydowanie pojawi się w najbliższym miesiącu, jednak potrzebowałbym innego obrazu. Chętnie sam dobiorę odpowiedni obraz związany z serią, jeśli chcecie. — Sovq 06:14, lip 13, 2013 (UTC) ::W takim razie dobór obrazu pozostawię Tobie. Jeśli to dla Ciebie nie problem, to najbardziej preferowałabym obrazek w stylu najstarszych (powiedziałabym nawet: klasycznych) serii – w stosunku do najnowszej mam dość mieszane uczucia. :) ::VerMa (dyskusja) 09:16, lip 13, 2013 (UTC) :::Na myśli mam coś w takim lub takim stylu. Daj znać, jeśli żaden z tych obrazów nie spełnia oczekiwań. — Sovq 21:18, lip 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::Sądzę, że ten pierwszy byłby najlepszy. Dziękuję za pomoc. :) VerMa (dyskusja) 18:00, lip 14, 2013 (UTC) Patapedia * Link do wiki: Patepadia * Link do obrazu o wymiarach 255x123: Proszę bardzo * Podpisy: ** Propozycja górnego podpisu: Patapedia ** Propozycja dolnego podpisu: Wkrocz w ogromny świat tych małych śmiałków! Opis nie wiem czy do końca mi wyszedł, ale o kategorie dbamy i ich doglądamy w raportach. Ostatnio pojawiło się kilku nowych i nie zawsze dodają kategorie, często też dodają niepotrzebną "Encyklopedia". Więc jezeli byłby z tym jakikolwiek problem to przepraszam. — Mighty Patapon 14:16, lip 13, 2013 (UTC) :Wszystkie warunki spełnione - dodaję do kolejki na sierpień. — Sovq 21:19, lip 13, 2013 (UTC) Fairy Tail Fan Wiki * Link do wiki: http://pl.fairytailfan.wikia.com * Link do obrazu o wymiarach 255x123: link * Podpisy: ** Propozycja górnego podpisu: Fairy Tail Fan Wiki ** Propozycja dolnego podpisu: Opisz losy własnych magów z Królestwa Fiore! Wszystko gra - spotlight pojawi się w sierpniu :) — Sovq 16:14, lip 16, 2013 (UTC) The Vampire Diaries wiki * Link do wiki: http://pl.tvd.wikia.com/wiki/TVD_Wiki * Link do obrazu o wymiarach 255x123: link * Podpisy: ** Propozycja górnego podpisu: The Vampire Diaries Wiki ** Propozycja dolnego podpisu: Wkrocz do świata wampirów i innych istot! ::The Vampire Diaries Wiki miała spotlight stosunkowo niedawno. Mogę dodać kolejny na sierpień lub wrzesień, ale zdecydowanie przydałby się nowy obraz i podpis. Jeśli masz pomysł na inny podpis, mogę sam dobrać inny obraz. — Sovq 15:44, lip 25, 2013 (UTC) Szczury laboratoryjne Wiki * Link do wiki: Klik! * Link do obrazu o wymiarach 255x123: Klik! * Podpisy: ** Propozycja górnego podpisu: Szczury laboratoryjne Wiki ** Propozycja dolnego podpisu: Czy ty też masz bioniczne moce? :Szczury laboratoryjne Wiki jest na granicy spełnienia wymogu 100 dopracowanych artykułów. Sądząc jednak po tempie rozbudowy, nim minie koniec miesiąca wiki spełniać będzie i ten warunek. Dodaję wiki do kolejki na najbliższy miesiąc. — Sovq 11:25, lip 27, 2013 (UTC)